


The Only One

by Merrinpippy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It kept Sam up at night, sometimes. Feeling Lucifer curled around him protectively. It felt nice. He wondered if Lucifer felt the same. Because Sam, against his and his brother’s better judgement, had fallen for the fallen archangel, and wasn’t that amusing. But didn’t Lucifer believe that to be a weakness? </p>
<p>After spending months with the Devil, Sam wonders if Lucifer might prefer him without a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't published anything in ages but I'm currently watching Supernatural the whole way through for the first time! Yes! Productivity!

Sam had a dilemma on his hands.

It had been a few months since Lucifer had broken out of the cage again, bringing Michael and Adam with him. It appeared that they had come to an understanding of sorts, as Michael just nodded to them both and Sam before fluttering off, presumably to heaven, leaving Adam staring wistfully at the empty space he’d left.

When Lucifer went to claim a vessel, Nick’s again, Sam didn’t say anything when Nick came back decidedly a few inches taller, matching Sam’s own height.

Lucifer, naturally, had not left Sam’s side since. Dean was wary, of course, and Sam caught him giving Lucifer dark looks when he thought neither of them were looking. Though, this might have had something to do with that night that Lucifer clarified with Sam, “I promised you I’d never lie to you, trick you or hurt you. I did not, however, promise the same to your brother,” and the next morning Dean refused to even _look_ at the pie Sam bought for breakfast.  

He’d have to get the story out of one of them someday.

Sam had started to notice things about Lucifer, though. Some of them he’d never admit to anyone except possibly Lucifer himself; his wings were the most beautiful things Sam had ever seen, he liked the taste of coffee in the morning, he had a gentle side incomparable to anyone Sam had ever met that he shared only with Sam.

He also noticed the things that made is reasonable for Dean to be wary.

Lucifer, although having agreed not to re-start the apocalypse, was not in any way tame. On the occasion he did help the brothers on a case, he did so with great violence and mirth. It was usually very bloody, and Dean usually complained a lot on the way home.

With this in mind, it wasn’t a surprise to Sam when Lucifer laughed at people who’d suffered misfortune. But he did start to get a little wary when he realized Lucifer was also mocking people who’d been harmed because of selflessness. When Lucifer rolled his eyes at a grieving family whose eldest daughter threw herself in front of a werewolf for them, Sam looked away.

But he couldn’t look away forever.

At times he had to wonder, what’s so different between those poor souls and himself? Those times that Dean had died, Sam had cried, and mourned, and nearly killed himself. Sam had thrown himself into the pit to save the world. Was that worth laughing about too?

It was times like these that he remembered when he wasn’t like that, when he didn’t sacrifice himself for anyone and only wanted to further his own goals no matter what the cost. He remembered when he didn’t care, didn’t feel a thing, and didn’t grieve. He remembered when he didn’t have a soul.

And he thought to himself, was that truly the version of himself that Lucifer wanted, then? A version of himself that wasn’t weak with his emotions, who would have said yes to him if he saw what he could truly gain from it?

It kept Sam up at night, sometimes. Feeling Lucifer curled around him protectively. It felt nice. He wondered if Lucifer felt the same. Because Sam, against his and his brother’s better judgement, had fallen for the fallen archangel, and wasn’t that amusing. But didn’t Lucifer believe that to be a weakness?

It was with that in mind that, at the end of a case, Sam had excused himself, saying he needed to go for a walk.

“And what if your _boyfriend_ calls?” Dean sneered.

Sam ignored the jab, and the pang inside him that informed him dutifully that he could never call Lucifer by that name. “Tell him he can wait for me here.”

“What?! Oh, no, he’s not waiting in here with me. I’ll tell him he can wait outside.”

“Then I’ll blame you if he decides to smite you before I get back.”

Dean didn’t have an answer to that, and Sam smiled to himself as he left the motel room, closing the door behind him. It was in a dark, abandoned warehouse that Sam brought out the spell recipe he’s folded up into his pocket, and pulled out the bag of ingredients he’d stashed here two days prior.

It was admittedly difficult to find any spell concerning the soul, never mind a spell to remove one’s own soul, but Sam had always been a good researcher.

He drew out a circle in red paint, filling in the complicated symbols as accurately as he could manage. He got as far as removing candles from his bag when the familiar flutter of wings alerted him to an angel’s presence.

He turned. Lucifer’s presence.

Lucifer stood a few feet away from him, posture relaxed to the average person but Sam could see the tell-tale signs that Lucifer was on edge. He had thought that the anti-angel wards on their ribs would prevent Lucifer from finding him, but apparently not. But, he’d done it anyway. Seeing Lucifer in person having caught him in the act was rather different than ripping his soul out and hoping that Lucifer liked the changes.

Lucifer glanced down at the pile of ingredients before looking Sam up and down. Sam just stood still and waited for Lucifer to speak.

“Looks like a pretty hard spell you’ve got here,” Lucifer started. He blinked slowly and looked at Sam, who said nothing. “Want me to help? Maybe I’ll just-” Lucifer snapped his fingers, and before Sam knew what was happening, they were suddenly in a much brighter, cosier room filled with exquisite furnishings and nothing that could be used in a soul-removing ritual.

“Where are we?” Sam asked.

Lucifer fixed him with an unimpressed stare. “Maybe I’ll tell you once you tell me what the hell you think you were just doing.”

Sam closed his eyes in a sigh before replying. “I think you know what I was doing.”

“ _Tell_ me.”

“It’s… it’s a spell to get rid of my soul.” Sam was pleasantly surprised to find that his voice didn’t crack. This was definitely not part of the plan. Lucifer was supposed to be happy with him. With the soulless him.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed, and Sam found himself flinching. “Why?” He gritted out.

“Because I thought,” Sam began, before shaking his head. “Because I thought that’s what you would prefer."

The fire left Lucifer’s gaze and it gave him an unreadable expression. “Why?” He asked again, much quieter this time.

Sam gestured helplessly with his hands. “Because I’m weak, and he’s not!”

With a rustle of wings, Lucifer was suddenly right in front of him, using a finger to lift Sam’s chin up. Sam shook his head and looked away. He could feel his face heating up where Lucifer touched him.

“You are not weak.” Lucifer said it in a tone that brooked no argument, but Sam couldn’t leave it like that.

“If I was anyone else, you’d have laughed in my face and judged me an idiot by now! I’m not unhindered like he was. He was cold, logical, and he didn’t get scared or emotional. How could I compare to that? How could you not like him more?”

There was a small widening of the eyes on Lucifer’s part, and he raised his other hand to cup Sam’s cheek. Sam found himself holding his breath- if he didn’t exercise restraint, he’d find himself in a very awkward situation. Lucifer’s face was too close to his, and his grip, though gentle, was strong enough that Sam couldn’t turn his head away this time. He could practically feel Lucifer’s breath on his lips. He stilled.

“Sam,” Lucifer sighed with a small smile. “How could I not value you higher than any other being? How could I not have at least grown accustomed to your soul after 200 years with which to familiarise myself with you? How could I not…”

Lucifer trailed off, staring at Sam’s face, then into Sam’s eyes, seemingly trying to make a decision. With an almost undetectable nod, Lucifer curled his free hand into Sam’s hair and pulled him forward, just enough so that Lucifer could kiss him softly on the lips. Sam gasped and closed his eyes.

“Should I not have done that?” Lucifer asked, caution seeping almost imperceptibly into his voice.

Sam opened his eyes and wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist, leaning forward to kiss him again. Lucifer seemed not to want to break away, but he did so with a soft sigh.

“There is nothing and no-one that I would put in front of you, Sam.” Lucifer held him protectively. They stayed like that for a moment, before Lucifer let out a small chuckle. Sam looked at him questioningly.

“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do that?”

“Probably as long as I’ve been wanting you to do that.” Sam felt his face heating up as Lucifer looked at him again, the way he’d been wanting to be looked at his whole life. As if he was worth something.

“Dean will be missing you,” Lucifer commented, his voice laced with disdain.

“Are you two ever going to get along?”

Lucifer shrugged, the movement shifting Sam as well. “I don’t much care for Dean, at least not yet. There is only one person I truly care for.” Lucifer kissed Sam on the cheek before moving his lips to Sam’s ear and whispering. “I did this all for you, Sammy. Everyone else can go screw ‘emselves because as long as you’re here, there’s no-one else that matters.”

Sam’s smile was so wide it hurt his cheeks, and he ducked his head. Lucifer ducked too, bringing his head up and tracing Sam’s lips with his thumb. “Beautiful,” the archangel whispered reverently, and Sam shivered.

“I love you,” Sam told him, because he figured 200 years was long enough.

Lucifer’s head tilted to the side, and Sam swore he could see light threatening to seep from Lucifer’s vessel. At the very least, the archangel glowed. Lucifer let his forehead rest against Sam’s.  

“I love you, too, Sam. More than you know. More than I could love you if you didn’t have a soul; your soul is what makes you… well, you. You _are_ your soul, your personality, your being. I couldn’t possibly love someone who claims to be in your body but doesn’t possess any of your traits, your Sam-isms, if you will. You are everything I could ever want. Let me prove it to you.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.ravenroac.tumblr.com/) so feel free to say hello or give me a prompt! Thanks for reading!


End file.
